the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rumi
'Approval:' 8/21/14, 31 (4 banked) feats, Razze (v3.1.) 'Appearance and Personality' Rumi is a slightly built girl in her teens. She has long purple hair and lavender eyes typical of the Hyuga clan. When doing ninja things she wears utilitarian and simple dark clothing. In her off time she likes to wear pretty dresses and nice clothes. 'Stats' (Total: 265) ' '''Strength: 30 ' 'Speed: 36 ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 25 ' 'Endurance: 25 ' '''CP: 160 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Byakugan ' '''Genin 2: Medical Specialist ' 'Chunin: Sealing ' 'Jonin: Jashinism ' 'S-Rank: Kenjutsu ' 'Kage Rank: Space-time ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 31 Banked feats: 4 Byakugan # 360 degree and X-ray vision - 5 CP/round (all vision feats activate together) # Chakra Vision - Allows user to see chakra and chakra points within someone's body. # Telescopic sight - Ability to see great distances up to a mile away. Medical Ninjutsu # Chakra-enhanced strength - The user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. to STR, 20/round # Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. # Chakra-enhanced reflexes - The user focuses chakra into their muscles to greatly enhance their movements and reflexes to avoid incoming attacks. to SPD 20/round # Wrathful Strike - The user channels chakra into a blade. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP initiation, 5 CP upkeep Sealing # Yin Seal (3 feats) - Chakra is stored in a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. Rumi's seal is located on her forehead. CP gained = 100 CP #Five Elements Seal - Purple flames appear on the user's fingertips and the user must physically touch their intended target. When touched a portion of a person's chakra is blocked off, and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. Seals at a rate of 1.5xCP investment. CP Jashinism # Immortality - The user has made a compact with a sinister force. So long as the contract is upheld, the user cannot die from mortal wounds. However even though the user is no longer able to be killed through conventional wounds, the user is still able to be dismembered to a point where he can not move, such as his legs cut off so he can't walk or his arms chopped off so he can't use them, and/or his head chopped off which won't kill him, but make it to where his body no longer moves. If enough of the user is destroyed they are considered 'dead'. # Rebirth - This technique allows the user to repair large amounts of damage dealt to his/her body. It is often used in reaction to a fatal strike or if the user has taken severe amounts of damage such as being cut in half, part of his/her body has been blown off, ect… over time (So long as the user is still alive) he/she is able to use this ability causing his body to regenerate almost instantly healing 2 times the CP invested CP Requires medical ninjutsu RU. # Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood - Once the user obtains a sample of their target's blood they can ingest this sample and set up a special circular seal on the ground for 40 CP. Once active, any wounds inflicted on the user will be inflicted equally onto the target of their ritual. Self-inflicted wounds do half damage to the user and full damage to the target, while attacks inflicted by others do full damage to both user and target. (Note: cannot be used as an insta-kill, i.e. no heart stab for insta-death, and removing limbs will greatly impair the user as well.) The technique can be broken by forcing the user out of the circle, in which case they need to re-enter the circle and spend another 40 CP to initiate the Curse Technique again. Kenjutsu # Kabutowari - A giant axe linked to a large hammer via a flat leather-like rope. The two weapons are meant to be used in conjunction with each other, with the axe being used to strike a target and the hammer used to drive the axe like a wedge through the rest of the target. However, both weapons can be used independently as well. The axe portion of the legendary sword of Kiri is indestructible and has incredible cutting potential. The axe can shear through almost anything: swords, armors, stone, etc. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can fall prey to the blade. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP and if the user invests 10 CP into the axe it can slice through 20 CP barriers. Space-time Manipulation # Flying Thunder God - Similar to Kamui in that the success of the technique depends on the user's ability to dodge versus the opponent's chance to hit (strength or CC based). Though instead of disappearing and rewarping in they teleport to one of their seals. It costs 40 CP to teleport using this, and cannot be used to leave a combat situation. Placing a seal costs 5 Cp, or the user can have preplaced seals but it must be noted on the page where the seal is. The initial jutsu comes with one seal slot. This is used on a kunai. + Sealing # Flying Thunder God Seals- This feat can be taken multiple times, each time it is taken the user gets two more FTG seal slots. + Sealing # Space-Time Barrier - The caster forms seals that shape close to their body. When these seals are interacted with by chakra influence, they close in wrapping around on the source. The Jutsu is then transported away and set elsewhere. The user can spend a little more chakra to send the jutsu to a specific location, marked by a FTG Seal. (40 CP for random, +20 CP for marked seal) + Sealing # Chronorecovery- The user is able to "reset" inflicted wounds. Due to the raw power this ability uses, they can only reset very recent wounds, a prolonged attack against them would not be able to be healed this way. This jutsu is ideal against powerful, instaneous attacks. 40 CP + Healing Other # Stats x 6 # Upgraded Shadow Clones - (2 feats) The shadow clone divides the user's chakra evenly between the user and the clones created. These clones are identical to the original user, have the user's abilities, and are indistinguishable as a clone. Upon suffering a fatal blow, they explode in a blast of wrathful chakra energy that damages opponents' cells and prevents healing of that damage for several hours afterwards. The amount of damage is equal to 75% of the clone's remaining CP. The clones have 50% of the user's end. A maximum of CC/10 clones can be made. Feat requires wrathful chakra first. divides evenly, minimum of 50 CP each required Equipment *(3) 2 smoke bombs *(3) set of kunai *(6) chakra pill x 2 *(12) explosive tag - 60 CP *(1) "hammer space" (summoning scroll) - for holding Kabutowari Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 121,000 * Ryo spent: 4,000 * Ryo left: 117,000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 236' *'Banked: 12' *'Reset Day: Friday (8/12)' S-Rank ' 6/10/14 - The End of Jinei - 4 QP 7/18/14 - Supa Hot Fire! - 4 QP 8/17/14 - Satoshi the General - 4 QP '''A-Rank ' 5/26/14 - The Illusionist Hunter-Nin - 4 QP 6/3/14 - Library of K'n-yan - 4 QP 6/8/14 - Jinei's Compound Assault - 4 QP 6/10/14 - Tharaxius' Spire - 4 QP 6/17/14 - Uthmer's Temple - 4 QP 6/18/14 - Kabutowari Acquisition - 2 QP 6/23/14 - Back To The Human Experimentation Lab - 4 QP 6/23/14 - The Mehrune Lock Thief - 4 QP 6/24/14 - Attack on Experiments! - 3 QP, 2000 ryo 7/1/14 - The Compound Failure - 4 QP 7/6/14 - Flute Man - 4 QP 7/30/14 - Supa Hot Fire! - 2 QP, 1500 ryo 8/6/14 - The Rage Part 2 - 1 QP, 1000 ryo 'B-Rank ' 4/16/14 - Find Jiro - 2 QP 4/18/14 - Octo-hitler - 3 QP 4/26/14 - Delving In The Deep - 4 QP 4/29/14 - Cleaning Up Messes - 4 QP 5/1/14 - A Test - 4 QP 5/2/14 - Pride and Greed - 4 QP 5/4/14 - Oskai The Traitor - 4 QP 5/6/14 - Rank Up: Squiggly - 1500 ryo 5/11/14 - Get the Scrolls - 3 QP 5/11/14 - Meeting Suzaku - 3 QP 5/18/14 - Sano the Stealer - 3 QP 5/21/14 - Evil - 4 QP 7/6/14 - Childs Play - 4 QP 8/3/14 - The God Ritual - 4 QP 8/5/14 - Death of Supa Hot Fire :C - 3QP 8/14/14 - Spoopy Gentlemen - 4 QP 8/23/14 - More Missing Nin - 4 QP 'C-Rank ' 4/8/14 - The Perfect Conglomeration - 3 QP 4/18/14 - Ice Cream! - 4 QP 4/23/14 - Hunting - 4 QP 6/28/14 - Stupid Smugglers - 3 QP 7/26/14 - Cultist Clash in the Woods - 4 QP 'D-Rank ' 'Raids ' '''Char. Dev. 4/17/14 - for the Future - 1 QP RP ' 4/11/13 - Getting to know things - 1 QP 4/13/14 - Scouting - 1 QP 4/14/14 - Off Duty - 1 QP 4/15/14 - To the Doctor - 1 QP 4/16/14 - Another Task - 1 QP 4/18/14 - Kirigakure - 1 QP 5/19/14 - Thinking - 1 QP 6/23/14 - A Much Needed Break - 1 QP 6/29/14 - Morning Training in Kiri - 1 QP 6/30/14 - Return - 1 QP '''Overseen ' 4/4/14 - A Strange Place - 4 QP 4/4/14 - The Meteorite - 2 QP 4/8/14 - A Map - Part 2 - 3 QP 4/16/14 - The Warehouse - 4 QP 5/4/14 - The Library of Tsang - 4 QP 5/9/14 - Mountain Bandits - 4 QP 5/13/14 - Mountain Pass - 3 QP 5/20/14 - The Archaeological Dig - 4 QP 5/25/14 - The Lab in the Mountains - 4 QP 5/27/14 - Illegal Experiments - 4 QP 5/30/14 - Hidden Lab - 3 QP 6/2/14 - Exam in Kusagakure - 1 QP 6/2/14 - Verthaven - 4 QP 6/12/14 - The Final Laboratory - 0 QP, 2000 ryo 6/16/14 - Defend the Caravan - 2 QP 6/17/14 - The Reliquary - 4 QP 6/26/14 - Best Date Ever - 1000 ryo 6/29/14 - Swordsmen Hunting - 3 QP 7/6/14 - The Outpost - 2 QP 7/8/14 - Forest of Trials - 2 QP, 1500 ryo 7/18/14 - Investigating a Lead - 4 QP 7/25/14 - Chunin Trials - 4 QP 7/27/14 - Temple of Horrors - 3 QP 7/29/14 - Under Attack - 3 QP 8/6/14 - In the Mountains - 3 QP 8/8/14 - Murder Mystery Mansion - 4 QP 8/14/14 - Test in the Compound - 4 QP 8/15/14 - Spoopy Idol - 3 QP 8/16/14 - Field Trip with Issen - 3 QP 8/24/14 - Scam Artists - 4 QP '''Relationships Issen Inazuma - He started off as a weird spaz who more or less failed at life, but then got his shit together and has become a valuable ally/friend. They train together and enjoy "hunting" as well. (The only decent heathen in existence.) Tiburan Momochi - Another Kiri-nin. Far more powerful and higher ranked than her, though. (Kinda cute :3) Eiji - clingy weird little kid? He seems pretty useful, though, and to share a number of interests with Rumi. Haydon Saaht - He's nice and cute and fun. :3 But where did he go? 'History and Story' Rumi tells many different stories about her past... What is clear is that although she was not born in the village, she attended the Ninja Academy in Kiri and graduated to become a genin in the service of Kiri. After undertaking several missions for Kiri, she earned a promotion to chunin and began training with Issen so they could realize their goals of becoming Kiri's "Sword and Axe". Shortly after her promotion to jonin she was accepted as an apprentice of one of the Seven Swordsmen, the first step towards her ultimate goal. She has gone on many missions issued by Kiri and the Swordsmen and after one particularly tricky stealth assassination mission she earned the sword Kabutowari and became one of the Seven along with Issen. Since then... she's been up to things. Category:Character